Not Helpless
by SingStar234
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Then again I think everyone knows what has happened. Here is my view of what could of happened in the episode and so on.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my THOR PEOPLE! Blindsided was AMAZING! I cried, I screamed, I nearly broke my phone when it fell to me feet! (Hey that kinda rhythms lol). But seriously after watching that, AND the next two, or really the last two, episodes I just couldn't get my feelings straight. I've been watching the season over and over again all day today! Anyway this is what I thought would happen if Astrid was left blind.**

After training the Triple Stryke and getting their dragons back, the gang flew back to the Edge. Stormfly allowed Astrid to fly her back to the edge, with Hiccup flying right by her side in case anything happened. After arriving Hiccup sent a air mail to Berk, asking for Gothi to come to the edge after explaining what had happened to Astrid. It could still be a couple of days before Gothi arrives so they waited.

It was the next day. The twins and Fishlegs have been training the Triple Stryke all day while Astrid was sitting by the stables. Hiccup had been looking for her for about an hour now and still couldn't. When he went to check the stables he could have sworn he felt his heard leap to his throat when he saw Astrid sitting on the edge of the platform. Jumping off Toothless he quickly made his way over to her. Before he could speak Astrid beat him.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said as she turned her head round slightly to the side. Hiccup stopped walking for a second before carrying on.

"How'd you know it was me?" Hiccup asked sounding surprised.

"Well not to sound rude but you sometimes tweak when you walk." Astrid told him. Hiccup laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hiccup told her as he sat down next to her. Astrid laughed slightly before sighing and looking forward again, imagining what she would be looking at. They sat there in silence for a little moment before Astrid broke the silence.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said, but didn't face him. Hiccup looked over to her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" She asked. Hiccup looked at her slightly confused. "The view."

"Oh, well, the sun is setting in front of us. The sky is like a pink orange. There are clouds in the sky, not to few but not to many either her." Hiccup told her as he looked around. Astrid also looked around, trying to imagine what scenery would look like. Hiccup looked over to her, seeing that she was in some sort of distress.

"Astrid, are you okay?" He asked her. Astrid sighed.

"No, not really." She told him. "I just can't help but think of what could happen. I mean what if Gothi can't fix this? What if I never see again, forget what everyone and everything looks like? What if-"

"Hey, hey," Hiccup said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its like I said, we will get through it. Just think you were able to train the Triple Stryke just by listening and sensing. You're not going to be helpless Astrid, I'll make sure of it. I am always with you." Astrid sighed before placing her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Thank you Hiccup." She told him. "For everything." Hiccup gave her a smile before placing a arm round her waist, bringing her closer to him.

 **xxx**

Gothi had arrived at the edge the next morning, close to midday. Hiccup hasn't left outside of Astrid's hut since Gothi had whacked him to death to get him out. That was 3 hours ago. Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly have been sitting outside of the hut waiting and waiting for someone to come out tell him that everything was okay, Astrid was okay.

The moment came. The hut door opened. Hiccup quickly jumped to his feet and turned around, facing Gothi. "Gothi!" Hiccup quickly said before rushing over to her. "How is she? She okay?" Gothi didn't answer but instead began to write on the group. Hiccup looked to the ground and began to read. His eyes widened. "What?" He said in disbelief. Gothi nodded to him. "How long?" Gothi began to write again. "Oh... can i?" Gothi nodded before stepping aside, letting Hiccup enter Astrid's hut.

Once Hiccup had entered the hut he saw Astrid sitting on a stool with a bandaged wrapped round her eyes multiple times. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah, it's me." Hiccup said as he walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked as she stood up. Hiccup stood in front of her.

"Wrong? W-what would make you think there was something wrong?" Hiccup asked her, trying to keep her off the topic.

"Hiccup, what happened?" Astrid asked, now sounding serious. Hiccup sighed before placing his hands on Astrid's shoulders.

"Here, sit down." He told her. Astrid listened and sat back down on the stool, Hiccup kneeling in front on her. "Astrid, urr, listen its...oh gods." Hiccup muttered and his head fell.

"Hiccup, please," Astrid said to him as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can take it."

"Its not good, Astrid." He told her. "She's done all she can, but now its to wait and see if your eyes can mend on their own."

"Oh," Astrid said in a down voice, "how do we know if-"

"About 3 months." Hiccup answered for her. "If there's no improvement in 3 months then there's only the slightest chance they will improve at all." So in other words if she doesn't see light in the next three months she'll never see light again.

Both Hiccup and Astrid stayed quiet, neither of them wanted to speak a word, though they had no idea what to say. They had no idea what to do now. Hiccup had told her that they would get through it but how would they? What was Astrid going to do? Dragon riding was her life. As was fighting with an axe. How could she throw an axe when she doesn't know where to throw too? Was she really going to be helpless now?

Astrid sighed before standing up and slowly making her way past Hiccup and too her hut door. Hiccup didn't see Astrid get up at first as his eyes were closed but the minute he heard the floorboard squeak his eyes snapped open. He quickly saw that Astrid wasn't in front of him. As he turned around he saw Astrid making her way over to the door.

"Astrid, what are you-"

"What to go to the stables? I feel like getting some air." Astrid said to him as she paused her walk. Hiccup became confused but her sudden actions but decided to follow her lead.

"Sure, lets go." He said to her.

 **xxx**

Hiccup and Astrid sat on the edge of the stables platform like yesterday, their legs hanging over the edge. Hiccup stared off into the distance but every now and again would look over to Astrid, who had not said a word since they arrived. This was about the fifth time Hiccup had looked over to Astrid, and though she could not see does not mean she doesn't know her friend.

"Hiccup," Astrid groaned, "will you stop? I'm okay, really. You don't have to worry all the time about me." Astrid said to Hiccup, but not facing him.

"I know I don't have to worry about you, but I do. Its my job to worry about you." Hiccup told her. Astrid laughed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess that goes for me too." Astrid told him. Before the silence could take over the atmosphere Astrid spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Hiccup told her.

"Well, um, back in the forest when we were..." Astrid said getting Hiccup to remember what she was talking about.

"Yes..." Hiccup said.

"Where you about to, you know..." Astrid asked him.

"Oh, so you felt that, huh? I thought I got away with that." Hiccup said with a nervous laughed. Astrid smiled a little more and turned her head towards him.

"So... why didn't you?" She asked him.

"Oh, well... It wasn't perfect." Hiccup told her. "And I always thought that if it every happened, and yes I thought about it a lot, that it should be perfect. And it just wasn't." Astrid smiled before looking away from him and in front of herself. Though all she could see was darkness now doesn't mean that she can't see with her mind. She could still see the colours and the shapes that Hiccup had told her yesterday, and she knew that he would always be there to remind her of what she could not.

"Well, the sun is setting. The birds are flying. This feels pretty perfect to me." Astrid told him as she turned to face him again. Hiccup turned to face her.

"Yeah?" He asked her. Astrid nodded. Hiccup smiled before slowly leaning forward, closing his eyes, and finally placing his lips over Astrid's. He moved his hand over Astrid's as they both leaned more into the kiss together.

The kiss was short, but the moment was perfect.

As their pair broke away to take a breath both of their mouths were formed in a smile. Hiccup didn't need Astrid's eyes to see the emotions she was feeling. But even if Astrid was going to be blind for the rest of her life, he wouldn't stop loving her in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

"And then I will enter Viggo's tent. Toothless will disarm him from any weapon. I will run over to the table and grab hold of the Dragon Eye, saying to Viggo: 'I'll take that.'" Hiccup told everyone. Right now Hiccup had gathered all the Dragon Riders, The A Team and the Berserkers (Heather and Dagur) to the Great Hall on Berk to go through the plan of getting the Dragon Eye.

"Wait, 'I'll take that'? Seriously that's the best you could come up with?" Tuffnut asked. "This is your moment, H. Books will be written about it, children will act it out. Some adults will act it out but it wont be as cute as the children. You need a killer catchphrase. One line that will withstand the test of time. As the sands and the oceans pass, your words will remain. I mean you just defeated one of the toughest, most ruthless villains in the world."

"Lets face it, everyone thoughts were way smarter than you." Ruffnut said.

"Really, everyone?" Hiccup asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well there's no hard data but if you had to guess..." Tuffnut told him.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I'll work on something cool to say to him when I take him down. Happy?" Hiccup asked the twins.

"Na ah ah." Tuffnut said as he stuck his index finger up and made a shaking motion on it. Au contraire, mon frere. We," gesturing himself and Ruffnut, "will come up with something better for you to say to him when you take him down. Trust us, we got ya." The twins then began to walk out of the meeting and out of the great hall. Once they were out Hiccup sighed.

"Okay, any more questions or complaints?" Hiccup asked as he looked around the hall.

"I have one." Astrid said. Hiccup looked over to Astrid, who was sitting at a table nearest to Hiccup. She still wore the bandages over her eyes, but it wasn't permanent. She was allowed to take them off but only every so often. The potion and herbs that Gothi make for Astrid goes on her eyes, and it is painful, which is why she has to wear the bandages over her eyes. There still wasn't any improvement but Hiccup was always by her side.

"Yes, Astrid?" Hiccup asked his 'secret' girlfriend. That's right. They haven't told anyone about their relationship yet and found it hard to keep it a secret at times, with the Twins always barging into rooms, and Fishlegs flying around all the time. One time Snotlout almost caught the pair in Hiccup's hut when he went running in screaming that the twins were trying to set his hut on fire. Astrid had to hide under his bed till Hiccup got back in case anyone saw her exit his hut.

"Well, its just that the A team have a job, Dagur and Heather have a job, even Snotlout and the Twins have a serious job," Astrid pointed out.

"Hey, I find that offensive." Snotlout told her, but she ignored him.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do on the mission." She told him as she walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

"Well that's because its simple. Your not going on this mission." Hiccup told her.

"What?!" Astrid yelled. "What do you mean I'm not going on this mission?"

"Astrid, its too dangerous. If 1 hunter finds out you can't see... I can't risk it." Hiccup told her.

"I'm okay, Hiccup. You know I've gotten better with my senses. And I know when something is wrong when I'm on Stormfly. We're getting there." Astrid told him.

"No, Astrid, I am putting my foot down." Hiccup told her. Astrid raised her eyebrows through the bandages.

"Remember last time that happened?" Astrid asked, reminding him of what happened when he argued to her about going out to find their dragons after a storm.

"I don't think I've every seen Astrid so mad at Hiccup before." Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs.

"And besides you need as many riders as possible." Astrid pointed out.

"She makes a good point Hiccup. We do need as many riders as possible." Fishlegs told him.

"He's right Hiccup, and besides I think she'll be okay." Heather told Hiccup. Hiccup sighed and turned to face his father.

"She wouldn't suggest it if she didn't think she could handle it, son." Stoick told his son. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fine, but your with me an till we reach the tent, then your with my dad and Gobber." Hiccup told her. Astrid smiled with triumph before walking away from him.

 **xxx**

"Ahh now that's what I call a plan." Stoick said to Hiccup as they walked down the stair from the great hall. Stoick nodded to his son before walking down the rest of the stair. Hiccup went to wave to his father but was quickly grabbed by the arm and pulled off the stairs and instead next to them, by Astrid. Either she really has got better with her senses or his foot has just got louder.

"You did it." She said to him before giving him a big hug. Hiccup wrapped his arms round her for a couple of seconds before pulling away from each other. "I'm really proud of you."

"Well most of those ideas were yours. I couldn't of done it without you." He told her as he leaned back against the stairs wall. Astrid walked towards him and leaned slightly to her right with her right hand hand to feel for the wall so she could lean on it.

"We make quite the team, huh?" Astrid said.

"I certainly think so." Hiccup told her.

"I know that tone of voice, what's wrong?" Astrid asked him.

'When did she get so good at reading me?' Hiccup thought to himself. "Nothings wrong." He told her. "Its just, well, Tuffs right this is huge. Viggo and Berk, The Edge and my dad. Putting his trust in me. If the mission fails we could lose the Dragon Eye forever and that could mean the end of the dragons and they could be hunted to extinction and-" Astrid cut him off but placing a finger on his lips.

"But they won't be," She told him as she moved her hand onto his chest, "because this mission will not fail."

"And then there's this project Shellfire thing, I mean what?" Hiccup said trying to figure everything out. Astrid then grabbed held of his shoulders with her hands.

"Hiccup, stop. You spent months this. Its gonna work." Astrid told him.

"Well I'm still not happy with you coming on this mission. Its way to dangerous." Hiccup said.

"So are all the other missions we've done since then." Astrid pointed out.

"Those were destroying hunter ships missions, this is a don't get captured or killed mission." Hiccup told her.

"Again, same with the destroying hunter ships. Don't get captured or killed." Astrid pointed out again. Hiccup sighed.

"Just promise me you won't leave my side." Hiccup said to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him. Hiccup smiled at her, both slowly moving into to kiss each other when-

"Oh. My. Thor!" Hiccup looked up into the sky while Astrid stiffened slightly. Fishlegs was looking down on them from Meatlug. The pair quickly pulled away from each other trying to act casual. "What are you too- wait. I know. Its so obvious!"

"It is?" Hiccup and Astrid said in unison, both sounding slightly nervous.

"Of course! You are disusing where to hide the Dragon Eye once we get it back." Hiccup and Astrid stayed quiet both having a nervous smile on their face. "Well Meatlug and I are way ahead of you, aren't we girl? We've got hiding places inside out hiding places." Hiccup and Astrid nodded to him, still not speaking. "Well I'm going to give Meatlug some Andesite. Helps her sleep when she's this excited. Carry on you too." Fishlegs said giving them both a small salute with his left hand before flying off. The couple waited a couple of seconds to speak.

"He gone?" Astrid asked.

"He's gone." Hiccup told her. They both then let out their air they didn't realise they were holding.

"That was close." Astrid told him.

"Yeah, wait what?" Hiccup asked, not understanding what she meant. "Why do we care if they know about us?"

"I mean we don't, I guess. It's all so new I just want to share it with you right now, you know?" Astrid said to him. When Hiccup didn't reply she know he was slightly confused. "Look we'll tell everyone I just want the time to be right."

"Yeah, I get it. This isn't the time. We can't take a chance on anyone doing anything different. Including us." Hiccup said has he placed his hand out for a hand shake. Through the bandages you could see Astrid's eyebrows come together as she moved slightly closer to him, lifting up her right hand and moving it forward. She quickly felt his arm and move down to his hand. Realising what he wanted she shook her head before pulling him towards her and placing her lip on his. Hiccup was shocked by this reaction for a second before recovering and kissing her back.

Astrid soon pulled away and began to walk away from him and over to Stormfly, who was originally playing with Toothless, was now sitting by the end of the stairs waiting for her rider. With her hands out in front of her she slowly made her way up onto her dragons back. "Did you seriously think I would leave here with just a hand shake?" Astrid asked Hiccup playfully before taking off into the skies.

Hiccup watched Astrid fly off with Stormfly, worried that something would happen. He know now that Astrid may be blind for life she could easily get hurt flying, but that never stopped her and it never will. Toothless made his way over to his rider letting out small cry. Hiccup scratched his best friends head and looked but up to the sky. "Yeah I know. She's something else, huh bud?" He said as he climbed onto his dragons back and took of into the skies.

 **xxx**

It was now night and the mission began. The Dragon Riders, along with the A Team and Berserkers were flying towards Viggo's island. Astrid no longer had her bandages over her eyes so it gave her a slight advantage to the Dragon Hunters not finding out she was blind.

Hiccup was leading the group when Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew over to him. "Okay we've been giving this a lot of thought and here's what we have so far." Ruffnut told him. The twins then flew the two dragons head over and under each other so they switched sides, Tuffnut now next to Hiccup.

"'Is that an axe in your face or are you just happy to see me?'" Tuffnut catchphrase Hiccup, who did not look amused. "No? Okay, not a problem." The twins then swapped round again.

"'Viggo, this is going to hurt you a lot more its gonna hurt me.'" Ruffnut said. Again, Hiccup didn't look amused. They switched once again.

"'Goodnight and good...luck.' Wait, no, no." Tuffnut said realising he went wrong.

"Give it a rest will you?!" Snotlout yelled over to the twins.

"We didn't say you were involved in this, Snotlout." Tuffnut pointed out.

"Although that line wasn't half bad. 'Give it a rest will you Viggo?!'" Ruffnut catchphrased.

"Oh for the love of, ugh." Hiccup groaned. "Riders ready! Just like we practised." Each of the groups then flew out to their sections. But once arriving they found that the plan actually needed. The island was a wreck.

"What a rip off!" Snotlout yelled.

"Looks like someone beat us too it." Fishlegs said as he looked around at the broken tables and weapons.

"The question is: who?" Stoick said. Hiccup landed, Astrid right behind him. The pair began to walk towards Viggo's tent. Once at the entrance Hiccup placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder, telling her to wait there. When entering the tent he found that the hole place was trashed.

"I'll help the other's search the island." Stoick said before taking off with Skullcrusher. Hiccup didn't answer him but instead walked further into the tent. Astrid walked in with him, but stood further away from him, trying to imagine what the placed looked like.

Hiccup walked over to the table where the Maces and Talons board game sat. Getting frustrated he kicked the table over. "Oh Thor! Ahhh!" With a hard kick the table flew over along with the board game. Astrid heard this and jumped slightly. "What is it going to take to catch this guy?!"

"Hiccup..." Astrid said softly. Before anything else could be said a piece of the game fell to the ground, but mad a loud thump. Astrid imminently heard this, and wasn't sure if Hiccup had heard it himself. "Hiccup."

"I know, stay back." Hiccup told her as he walked over to where the game piece had fallen, over a large sheet, and hand signalled for Toothless to come over. Toothless sniffed the area and growled. Hiccup took this as a bad sign and quickly pulled the sheet away, revealing a trapped door. He quickly lifted it up and looked inside. Before he could come to sense as to what it was Toothless loaded up a Plasma Blast.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your fire." Hiccup ordered.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid said as she quickly made her way over to him. As Astrid approached Hiccup she head a voice.

"I never imagined these words would come out of this mouth, but my dear Hiccup, I am overjoyed to see you." It was Viggo.

 **xxx**

Viggo was now sitting on a stool in the middle of the room with the riders all surrounding him. Hiccup made sure Astrid was right behind him and far from Viggo's grips. "What happened here? Viggo where's the Dragon Eye?"

Before Viggo could reply Stoick came barging in. "You come after my son, you come after my home, you get to deal with me!" Stoick grabbed hold of Viggo by the neck and lifted him up into the air.

"Dad, wait!" Hiccup yelled, trying to calm down his father. "Revenge isn't a plan. Remember." Hiccup said, reminding what he and his father hand talked about a few months back on the week of the Midnight Sun.

"That was for you. For me, it goes down a treat." Stoick told his son.

"Let Viggo speak." Hiccup said. Stoick looked at his son before looking back at the hunter and releasing him from his grip, making the hunter gasp for air. Stoick then left the riders to do their interrogation. After catching his breath Viggo began to speak.

"Ryker's lost all sense of reason." Viggo told the group. "He unfortunately managed to sway the soft minds of the Dragon Hunters. My brother has turned them against their leader."

"And that right there is why I'd rather have a sister any day of the week." Tuffnut commented. Ruffnut nodded and held her hand up in the air for an high five but Tuffnut shook his head. "Uh-huh. Not you, obviously, but, a different sis."

"Ryker's plan, as simple-minded as it it, is to wipe out the riders and all your allies." Viggo told Hiccup.

"Yeah, how is that any different from every other bad guy?" Hiccup asked.

"And defeated! Yeah." Fishlegs reminded them.

"The difference, my dear Hiccup, is project Shell Fire. You too remember that, don't you?" Viggo asked as he looked over to the twins. The twins then walked over to the villain, Ruffnut getting in his face first.

"Just remember, if Viggo, you go." Ruffnut said pointing to herself and then Viggo. She then moved away from Viggo and let Tuffnut take her place.

"Right. It's your day to burn, and we're the torch with the fire that burns!" Tuffnut yelled in Viggo's face before walking away with his sister. Viggo then turned to Hiccup.

"I'm sorry. Did I miss something?" Hiccup didn't answer him but turned to the twins.

"Guy's, guys, maybe not now." He told them before turning back to Viggo. "What is project Shell Fire? We know its some sort of weapon. Is it a boat? A dragon?"

"In due time, I will divulge all." Viggo told him. "Project Shell Fire, the location is on the Dragon Eye. But only if you help me stop my brother and send me on my way."

"Yak dung!" Snotlout coughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had something in my lying throat!" He yelled over to Viggo.

"Snotlout is right." Fishlegs said. "We shouldn't trust Viggo."

"Agreed." Viggo said. "Trusting me is, shall we say, a stretch. As a show of good faith, I will tell you where and when my brother will strike next. Give you time to save your allies, which he systematically intends to destroy. The next attack is on the Defenders of the wing. Followed by the Outcasts, Bererkers, and Berk itself, in no particular order. While Ryker is no tactical genius, he still manages to hold some things close to the vest."

Hiccup turned and faced the riders and nodded to them to move out of the tent. He walked over to Astrid and knocked her on the shoulder slightly, signally her to move out of the tent. Astrid obeyed and turned around walking out.

"Time is of the essence. It is the ability to make expedition decisions that saves lives." Viggo said before having the curtain closed on him.

"There is no way we're believing one word this guy says." Astrid said to Hiccup while pointing to the tent.

"Well we can't just ignore it. Astrid, there are too many lives at stake." Hiccup told her. Stoick then placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Agreed. Gobber and I will take the auxiliary riders back to Berk. Just in case." Stoick said.

"Heather, Dagur," Hiccup said as he looked over to the Berserker siblings, "go make sure Berserker Island ready." They both nodded before walking off. Hiccup then looked over to the riders. "We're gonna check on the Defenders of the Wing."

"And what about Viggo?" Astrid asked.

"Well I guess he's coming with us." Hiccup told her. "There's no other way, Astrid." Astrid looked like she wanted to protest but stayed quiet.

 **xxx**

Once arriving on the island Throk took Viggo away into the prison underground. Hiccup watched the scene as Mala approached him. "Hiccup Haddock, I am going to assume that there is a sane reason that you would even think about bringing this man to our home."

"Mala, I don't trust him either, but if what he says is true you could be in grave danger." Hiccup told her.

"It isn't only the Defenders of the Wing I am concerned with." Mala told him. "There is something we must protect at all coasts."

Minutes later the Riders and Mala were standing by a small lava pit, while Fishlegs was running over to them. "Oh! It hatched?! It hatched!" Fishlegs announced as he looked at the baby Eruptodon.

"A few weeks past." Mala told him. "He must be protected and must keep his hunger satiated. He's too young and frail to survive anything else."

Then just as Mala finished her sentence a massive blue glowing rock crashed down behind them, sending dirt and small rock pieces everywhere. Then it was followed by another, and another and many more.

"Oh, you mean something like that?!" Snotlout screamed. The rocks continued to fall down upon them. Astrid began to looked around, trying to understand what was happening.

"Hiccup! Are we being attack?!" Astrid yelled, hoping Hiccup was still in the area.

"I'm not sure!" Hiccup yelled back over to her. Another rock fell towards them but was luckily blasted in the air by Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup quickly turned around to face Fishlegs next to the baby Eruptodon . "We need to get the baby Eruptodon out of here!"

"Yes, please." Mala begged.

"Fishlegs, go." Hiccup told his friend. Fishlegs nodded and picked up the baby Eruptodon and climbed on Meatlug before flying off. Hiccup watched his friend fly way with the baby dragon.

"Believe me now, Hiccup?" Viggo asked from his prison.

"Not even remotely." Hiccup told him. He then turned to Mala and Throk. "Mala, Throk, you and your men keep Viggo locked down. We're gonna fly into the attack and find the source. Astrid," Hiccup then turned around to see her sitting on Stormfly ready to take off. "I want you to go with the other villages and get to safety."

"No way, I'm going with you." Astrid told him before taking off into the sky.

"Ugh, why doesn't she ever listen to me?" Hiccup muttered as he jumped onto Toothless and took off. As the riders flew in the sky they tried their best to dodge the rocks flying towards them.

"I mean, not that we're one's to complain about totally awesome situation, but hey Hiccup, why are we doing this?" Tuffnut called over to Hiccup as he dodge the flying blue rocks.

"We have to find the source. The only way to is to fly towards it." Hiccup told them. More and more rocks continued to fly their way. Astrid was going well at dodging them with her hearing and Stormfly leading her, when suddenly a rock wen't flying towards her. Stormfly was just able to dodge it, but caused Astrid to lose her balance and fall over the the edge slightly, body being held up by her hands holding onto the saddle.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled over to her as he made his way over to her. Astrid groaned slightly and she pulled herself back up onto the saddle and back into position.

"I'm okay." She called out. Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"Astrid that's it, go back and get to safety." He ordered.

"I though you said we would put _them_ aside?" Astrid asked, hoping he would know what she was talking about, which he did.

"Astrid there is no way you should be out here in your condition." Hiccup told her.

"My condition? Did you really just- Hiccup right ahead!" Astrid suddenly screamed. Hiccup looked in front of him to see a rock coming right up in front of him. He and Toothless quickly reacted and circled round it, dodging it.

"Hiccup, that was way too close. Maybe you should go back, guard Viggo." Astrid called over to him. Hiccup then flew closer to her.

"Astrid, no, we talked about this." Hiccup told her. "We can't risk anyone thinking-"

"Thinking what?" Snotlout asked wanting to know what the pair had been talking about.

"Nothing!" Astrid and Hiccup said in unison. Snotlout was taken back by their sudden burst.

"Whoa, take it easy, Hiccstrid." Snotlout told the pair. The secret couple choose to ignore him and carried on flying. Hiccup really wanted for Astrid to go back but he knew that she wouldn't have it, and its like he told her, it has to be business as usual. But that wouldn't stop him from worrying.

The riders soon made it out of the clouds and quickly saw a couple of boats in front of them. "There. Down there. Two ships." The riders then made their way towards the ships and began to fire. Once both the ships were destroyed they quickly saw that it wasn't the ships making the rocks. Fishlegs looked around and saw were the rocks were coming from.

"Behind the sea stack!" Fishlegs yelled and he pointed towards it. Hiccup looked over and saw that he was right.

"Cover us!" Hiccup yelled as he and Fishlegs quickly flew over to the sea stack together and flew separately around it, only to find that there was nothing or no one there.

 **xxx**

The riders were soon back on the Island, to find the prison door open, and Viggo not inside. "He escaped?" Hiccup said in shock.

"The explosions allowed him to slip away. I have failed you." Throk told them.

"You sure did, Throkman." Snotlout told him. "Hey, I would be looking for a new gig if I were you, or a new head." Snotlout said with a laugh.

"I can't believe I fell for it. What was I thinking?" Hiccup said to himself.

"Now there's a good question." Snotlout said. "I personally wouldn't have done-"

"Snotlout, don't." Astrid warned him with her hands on her hips.

"No, no, no, its alright." Hiccup told her. "We can't focus on Viggo right now anyway. We need to get back to the edge. We don't know were the next attack could happen. Of course you and your tribe are welcome to come with us." Hiccup said and he walked over to Mala and Throk.

"No. We must defend our home. But I do have a favour to ask. I fear that the baby Eruptodon will not be safe here." Mala looked over to the baby, which was with Fishlegs and Meatlug, feeding it lava that Meatlug produced for it.

"Don't worry, Mala. Meatlug and I were made for this." Fishlegs told her. "We're gonna keep this little guy safe no matter what." Mala smiled and nodded to him before looking back at Hiccup.

"Send a Terror mail if you need us." Hiccup told Mala as he climbed onto Toothless. He and the other riders then took off back to the Edge.

 **xxx**

Back on the edge Hiccup and Astrid were in Hiccups hut going through a plan. Astrid still didn't have the bandages over her eyes.

"The problem is that we've been thinking like Viggo. We have to start thinking like Ryker." Hiccup said as he looked down at the map while Astrid stood next to him.

"Good luck with that." Astrid told him. Hiccup carried on looking at the map for a few more seconds before looking over to Astrid.

"Listen, I want to apologise about earlier. I shouldn't have said that to you." Hiccup said as he turned his body so he was facing Astrid.

"No, no you were right. My condition can put me in big danger sometimes, and I know that I can't always be there in battle." Astrid said to her boyfriend. "But, I just worry about you and I feel useless if I'm not there with you."

"Hey," Hiccup said as he placed his hands on Astrid's shoulders, "you are not useless, Astrid. Just think, you saved me and Toothless earlier just with your hearing. I mean, there is no way I could do something like that."

"I just want you to understand that I'm not always going to listen to you when we're out there. There are going to be times when I do disobey and times when I will listen. Just promise me that you won't carry on arguing if I don't listen." Astrid said.

"I can't promise you that, if I think the situation is getting out of hand then _you_ need to promise _me_ that you won't argue and listen." Hiccup said to Astrid, though she didn't answer. "Astrid, we have to put our personal feelings aside and accept the risks. We can only protect each other to a point. Live we've been doing for years."

"No, I know. Your right. I did lose my head." Astrid told him.

"It is nice to know you care though." Hiccup said to her with a smile.

"If you don't know that by now then..." Astrid began to say but stopped when she felt Hiccup's breath get close to her face. She slowly moved forward, ready to place her lip on his when suddenly Hiccup's door swung open.

"Ha!" Hiccup and Astrid quickly pulled away to see the Twins standing at the door, though Astrid knew from the voice. Tuffnut began to laugh slightly. "'Looks like she's got the mace and I've got the talons. So, Viggo, it's game over. And haven't even-'"

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup and Astrid yelled in unison.

"Yeah, you're right." Tuffnut said. "I would have the mace. You know, not her. I mean everyone knows I'm a mace man. Guilty as charged, mace man at heart. Good lookin' out H." The twins then ran off together.

"They're gone?" Astrid asked.

"They're gone." Hiccup told her. Astrid rolled her eyes before facing Hiccup.

"Can we ever get any privacy?" She asked him. Hiccup laughed.

"It would have to be the middle of the night, or a far away land for that to happen." Hiccup told her. Astrid laughed. "Okay, lets assume Viggo is telling the truth. If your Ryker which ally do you hit next?"

"I have a good idea." Astrid told him as she turned her body so she was facing the table where the map laid. She placed her hands on the map on either side. She then slowly moved her hands so they were coming close to the centre. She stopped and moved them down slightly till they were next to a island. She removed one hand and and left a finger on the map. Hiccup smiled and placed his hand over her's moving it onto the island.

"Outcast Island." They said in unison.

"All right, when do we leave?" Astrid asked him.

"In a couple of hours. The dragons need a bit of rest. Where as you need to get you bandages on." Hiccup told her. Astrid groaned.

"Ugh, I know what that means." She said as she began to walked out of Hiccups hut, with him following.

"Its not that bad." He told her.

"Yeah, you try having to put a potion on your eye balls twice a day." Astrid told him. Hiccup gave her a sad smile before leading her over to their dragons, who were sitting outside of the hut.

"Come one, it will be over before you know it." He told her.

 **xxx**

It was now dark out and the Dragon Riders were all hovering over the ocean floor, next to the archipelago. "Not that I don't love hanging out with you guys, but how does hovering over an empty ocean do us any good?" Snotlout complained.

"They can't reach the archipelago without passing through the Straits of Baldur." Astrid told him, who wan't wearing her bandages again. She took them of just as they were leaving for the attack.

"And when they do, they'll come through us." Hiccup said as he looking through his spy glass.

"Hey, Hoff. Hey, question for you." Tuffnut called over to Astrid. "Which of these two do you like best?"

"'My name is Hiccup Haddock. Submit or be filleted where you stand and fed to my favourite Yak.' Or..." Ruffnut said as she gestured Tuffnut.

"'Oh, you want a battle, Viggo? Well, how about I give you a war instead? Its bigger and there's more fighting.'" Astrid just gave them a blank look.

"Hiccup doesn't even have a favourite yak." Astrid pointed out.

"What about Yakkity?" Ruffnut asked.

"That's my yak, pal." Snotlout told them. "Yakkity Jorgenson."

"And by the way we don't want a war guys." Hiccup told them before looking back through his spy glass. He then saw something. "Hunter ship! Due south."

"Is that a white flag?" Snotlout asked.

"Uh, yeah it is." Hiccup told him. "But that's not the widest part."

"What do you mean Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "Who's on the ship?"

"Its Ryker waving the white flag." Hiccup told her.

 **xxx**

The riders soon found themselves on the Hunter's ship, listening to Ryker's side of the story. "Funny. That's the exact same story Viggo told us," Hiccup told Ryker, "but he said your the one who flipped." Ryker laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then where is he?" Ryker asked. Hiccup looked over to Astrid who looked over in the direction Hiccup was standing in. "Let me ask you this. Between myself and Viggo, who has more of an interest in you, Hiccup?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes, know the answer. "Exactly. It's Viggo who's lost his mind. It's Viggo who came up and built the Shell Fire. It's Viggo who wants a war. But it's Ryker who has the Dragon Eye."

"Great. Where is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Ohh, don't worry. Its safely Hidden." Ryker told him. "Think about it. If Viggo had the Shell Fire and the Dragon Eye, what would he do? He'd set you up. Which is that's exactly what's my beloved brother is doing." The Dragon Riders all exchanged looks at each other.

"Oh, that's great." Snotlout said. "Another lunatic Dragon Hunter that we can't trust." Hiccup looked over to Astrid, but something imminently caught his eye.

"The Shell Fire!" He quickly ran over to the edge of the boat to see it attacking a island. Astrid went right to his side.

"But where is it attacking?" Astrid asked. Hiccup tool out his map and looked.

"Berserk." Hiccup said. Astrid gasped.

"We have to help them." She said before quickly running away from the edge and over to where she was originally standing, where Stormfly was kneeling down ready for Astrid to climb onto her back.

"Help who?" Snotlout asked with confusion.

"Heather and Dagur." Astrid told them before taking off into the sky. The other riders quickly began to climb onto their dragons and get ready to take off.

"Berserker Island, now!" Hiccup called out as he climbed onto Toothless.

"You see, Hiccup?" Ryker said. "That attack proves what I've been saying. Bring me Viggo, and I will give you what you want. Otherwise I disappear for good, along with the Dragon Eye." Hiccup glared at him before taking of into the sky. He quickly catched up with the other rider and soon saw two more heading their way.

"Brother!" Dagur yelled.

"Hiccup! It came at us out of nowhere!" Heather told him. Before Hiccup could say anything the riders quickly had to dodge the blue rocks flying down towards them.

"Hiccup, staying together won't help. We need to split up." Astrid told him.

"Your right. Your with me." Hiccup told her. "You guys go with Heather and Dagur. Save who you can and meet us back at the edge."

"And where are you too going?" Snotlout asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

"To find out whatever this Shell Fire is, and stop it. Once and for all." Hiccup told them before fly of, Astrid right behind him. Everyone nodded before flying off into their own direction.

"Astrid stay close. The minute I feel this is too much for you, go back." Hiccup told her.

"Not an option, Hiccup. Your stuck with me." Astrid told him as she dodge a rock. Hiccup, wanting to argue with her, decided to stay quiet about it this once.

"Faster bud! We need to close the distance before it can disappear." Hiccup told his dragon as they flew faster. The couple carried on trying to dodge the rocks the best they could, and finally go close to the source.

"I see something." Hiccup told over to Astrid. "It looks like a ship." Hiccup quickly began to fly down, trying to get a closer look when suddenly a creature emerged from the water, lifting the ship up slightly, and shot three rocks out from its mouth. "What is that?"

"Hiccup, what's happening?" Astrid asked.

"The Shell Fire isn't and ship or a dragon. Its both!" Hiccup yelled over to Astrid. "He's weaponized a dragon, Astrid!"

The hunters must of seen the two Dragon Riders because suddenly the Shell Fire turned and and entered the water.

"Hiccup, what just happened?" Astrid asked.

"The dragon took the ship under water. That's why its so hard to find." Hiccup told her.

"We need to get back to the edge and regroup." Astrid told him.

"Agreed." The couple turned the dragons round and headed back to the edge.

 **xxx**

"Tidal class for sure. If I had to guess, Titan Wing." Hiccup told the group. Everyone had gathered back at the Club House to go through everything that had happened that night. "Bigger than a Submaripper. Long range firing capabilities."

"Tital Class dragons don't attack humans. They just don't. Its not in their nature." Fishlegs told Hiccup as the baby Eruptodon and Meatlug played in front of him. "They're forcing it to do that."

"I know they are, Fishlegs." Hiccup told him.

"Subjugation." Tuffnut said. Everyone in the club house looked at him in shock, including dragons. "What. I listen and learn, people. That's the word, right? No?" Ruffnut slapped her forehead. Hiccup turned away from Tuffnut and over to the Berserker siblings.

"Dagur, Heather, I'm sorry about Berserker Island. We all are." Hiccup told them.

"At least we managed to save most of our people, but to rebuild..." Heather began to say but ended up sighing.

"I've been trying really hard to manage my anger Hiccup. But Viggo, he's got to go." Dagur told his 'brother'.

"Hey, that's my line!" Snotlout said from the other side of the club house with Hookfang.

"Sorry, Snothat." Dagur said, not sounding very apologetic. Snotlout glared at him before looking over to Hookfang who was laughing.

"What are you looking at? No laughing." Snotlout told his dragon.

"So, what's our next move?" Astrid asked Hiccup, as she sat on the table facing Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head and moved away from her.

"I don't know." Astrid jumped down and followed the sound of Hiccup's footsteps. "The only thing I do know is that we've got to find Viggo soon or Ryker and the Dragon Eye could be gone for good."

"Good luck with that. What do you think Viggo's gonna do?" Snotlout asked. "Walk in here and turn himself in?"

"Not helping Snotlout." Fishlegs told him.

"Maybe Ryker will give us more time." Astrid suggested.

"I highly doubt that." Hiccup told her. Hiccup grunted in frustration. Astrid approached him and placed her hands on his arm. "I need to clear my head."

"I'll hold things together while your gone." Astrid told him. "Take your time. We'll be fine." Hiccup smiled to her and secretly without anyone seeing took hold on her hand and gave it a squeeze since he couldn't kiss her and she could see him smile at her. As Hiccup and Toothless walked away Astrid's smile dropped and her face became concerned. She may not have sight anymore but that doesn't mean she can't read him.

Astrid sighed before walking away from the door entry and over to Stormfly who was laying down on the floor. She felt around for the saddle and quickly found her pouch. Taking it off the saddle she made her way over to the corner of the room and sat down on a stool. She open up the bag and took out a vile and a bandage. She placed them on her lap and took the bag and placed on the floor next to her, only to hear the vile drop onto the floor.

Sighing in frustration she got down on her knees and quickly felt around for the vile, but couldn't find it. She began to get more and more frustrated to the point she wanted to scream. Just as she felt like she was going to she felt a pair on hands on her arms. "Who's-"

"Its Heather." Astrid sighed as Heather lead her back onto the stool. As she sat down Heather picked up the vile Astrid had dropped, along with her bandage. She looked at the vile and then to Astrid. "What do I need to do?"

"Just pass them to me, I can do it." Astrid told her friend.

"Astrid, let me help." Heather told her. Astrid sighed.

"Pour half of the potion into my eyes till its empty. Half and half." Astrid instructed her. Heather nodded.

"Okay." Heather said. She opened the vile.

"Is everyone still in here?" Astrid asked.

"No, Fishlegs took them outside. Properly knew what you were going to do and didn't want anyone to see it." Heather told her.

"No one ever has except for Hiccup." Astrid told her. "He helps me put it on when I can't, or when he's in the room."

"Sounds like something a friend would do." Heather told her. Astrid smiled.

"Yeah you could say that." Astrid said. Heather smiled before looking down and the vile and opening up the lid. She took a breath.

"You ready?" Heather asked her. Astrid nodded and leaned her head back. Heather stood up and walked behind her.

"Once done take the bandage and wrap it round my eyes multiple times. Do it as quickly as possible." Astrid told her. "Also, hold my eye open. I'll close it otherwise."

"Okay, here we go." Heather told her. She moved her left hand and place her index finger above the eye and her middle finger underneath it, opening the eye as wide as possible. She slowly tilted the vile to the side, and the liquid made its way into Astrid eye.

Astrid began to groan and breath a bit faster than before. She made a fist with her hands as her eye began to sting slightly. "Okay, okay. All done. Doing the next one now." Heather told her. She moved her hand over to Astrid's right eye and began to same process again. Very quickly the vile was empty. Heather moved her hand away from Astrid's eye, allowing her to close it like she did the first one. She then took the bandage and placed it over her eyes and began to wrap it round her head. Astrid sighed.

"I need to sit up straight." Astrid told her.

"Wait, are you allowed to when doing this?" Heather asked her.

"Yes." Astrid answered. Heather nodded before helping her friend sit up. Once Astrid was sitting up straight Heather found it easier to wrap the bandages round.

"Is it always that bad?" Heather asked her.

"The first time was the worst. After Gothi told us that I might not see she said that this potion might help with the healing. She laid me down, Hiccup was right by my side, and began to pour the potion into my eye. It hurt so bad the first time that Hiccup apparently nearly had a heart attack. The pain got easier every time I had to take it, but its always there." Astrid told her.

"At least you have Hiccup told help you through it." Heather pointed out. Astrid smiled.

"Yeah I know." Astrid whispered.

"Astrid, you know that Fishlegs and I talk, right?" Heather said she finished tying the bandages together.

"Oh? What about?" Astrid asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh, you know. Dragons, islands, friends sneaking around and kissing outside the great hall." Heather told her.

"And what friends and you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, come on. I want detail, when did this start?" Heather asked her as she grabbed a stool and sat down in front of her.

"Actually, when this happened." Astrid told her. "Right after finding out Hiccup and I went to the stables and sat down. We got to talking and then we kissed."

"What were you talking about?" Heather asked.

"Why he didn't kiss me in the forest in the forest the day I lost my sight." Astrid told her.

"Oh, and why didn't he?" Heather asked. Astrid smiled and blushed very slightly.

"He said he wanted it to be perfect, cause that's how he always imagined it being." Astrid told her. Heather's smile widened.

"What did I tell you? I knew you both would get together." Heather told her.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in my face." Astrid told her best friend. Heather laughed.

"So why keep it a secret?" Heather asked her.

"Well, because its so new I guess I just want to spend the time with him first." Astrid told her.

"Kinda hard when you have the kind of friends you have." Heather said to her. Astrid laughed.

"Trust me, you don't know that half of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Heather and Dagur left the club house to get some ideas planed out about Berserker island not long after Astrid and Heather talked. Astrid and the gang, minus Hiccup were all in the club house. Hiccup had been gone for a couple of hours now and Astrid was starting to worry. As much as she wanted to she couldn't go out and look for him, and if she asked anyone else to they would tell her she was being silly.

"Shouldn't of Hiccup been back by now?" Fishlegs asked the group.

"Come on, its Hiccup. He always out for a while." Snotlout told him.

"No, I agree with Fishlegs," Astrid told the group, "maybe someone should go out and look for him."

"If your so worried why don't you go?" Tuffnut asked. Fishlegs' eyes widened to what Tuffnut had just said, as did Snotlout's and Ruffnut's. Tuffnut looked at his sister and then at everyone else. "What? Did I say something?"

Astrid sighed before making her way over the entrance of the Club House. Fishlegs quickly rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Astrid. I'll go find him." Astrid nodded. Fishlegs nodded back and began to walk out of the Club House only to stop and quickly walk back inside, dragging Astrid with him.

"Astrid, take of the bandage." Fishlegs ordered.

"What? No, I shouldn't. Why?" Astrid asked with a confused tone.

"Because I am pretty sure I just saw Hiccup walking this way with Viggo." Fishlegs to her in a slight scared tone. Astrid stiffened slightly. If Viggo found out she was blind it would give him a serious advantage. Acting quickly she undone the bandage and quickly unwrapped them from her head and held it in her hand, feeling some liquid run down her face. She took the bandage on too soon. Fishlegs quickly snatched it from her hands and hid them under the table as Astrid wiped her eyes the best she could. Just as Fishlegs stood back up Hiccup entered the Club House, Viggo right behind him.

Astrid widened her eyes, pretending to be shocked. "Hiccup? What's going on?"

"Its a long story." He told her as he held up the Dragon Eye.

A little while later Viggo was pacing back and forth in front of the Dragon Hunter, Toothless guarding him. "I don't trust the guy." Astrid told him.

"You know, he'd actually be pretty fun to hang with." Tuffnut commented. "I mean, if he weren't trying to kill us all the time."

"You gotta love the way he talks." Ruffnut commented. "'Hiccup, I'm afraid our time together has come to an end. I must now kill you, if you have no objections.'"

"Yeah, like he's not gonna have any objections. And then he'll go: 'All of your Dragon Riders must also go, with my sincerest apologies.'" Tuffnut said with a Viggo accent. The riders ignored him.

"I'm with Astrid." Fishlegs said to Hiccup. "This is all just one big game to him, Hiccup."

"Ryker is coming to try and wipe us all out along with his brother. Are we really gonna take any chances with Viggo here?" Astrid asked.

"You guys are right. I got this." Hiccup told them.

 **xxx**

Minutes later Viggo was being pushed into a cell by Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid closed the door while Hiccup did up the lock. "Hiccup, you must reconsider."

"Viggo, I'm sorry. There's just too much bad blood for us to trust that you'll do anything but try to, well, you know." Hiccup told him.

"And the Dragon Eye's return, it did nothing to assuage your concerns?" Viggo asked as he leaned against his prison door.

"Not enough." Astrid told him.

"Ryker will attack this island with my Shell Fire dragon. I'm afraid he won't stop till all of you are, well, you know." Viggo told them.

"That's encouraging, as always Viggo." Hiccup told him.

"You see, that's just it." Viggo said. "I could be of considerable assistance in helping you defend your home, if you will allow me."

"We'll take that under advisement." Astrid told him as she stepped away from the door, thanks to Hiccup nudging her shoulder when he moved back.

"They're here!" The couple looked over in the direction of the sound, seeing Tuffnut and Ruffnut running over to them. "Well I mean not here exactly, but very soon. Soon they will be here. I'm thinking we might need to start getting ready." Tuffnut told them.

"Translation, Ruff?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragon hunters. Multiple ships headed this way." Ruffnut told them.

"We didn't want to bum you out, you know..." Tuffnut told the couple, "what with all the deadly disease and everything." Hiccup looked over to Astrid, who had her eyebrow raised. "But we figured, is it really our place to deny you the right to die during battle instead?"

"What in the name of Thor are you two talking about?" Astrid asked the twins.

"I think we all know what you know." Tuffnut said.

"Know what?" Hiccup asked.

"You know that we know that you know that - what what?" Tuffnut said as he looked over to his sister. Hiccup sighed.

"Come on Astrid, lets get the others. They should be at the Club House." Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded to him before walking over to Stormfly, along with Hiccup walking over to Toothless.

"They're both in denial." Ruffnut said.

"Classic stage one." Tuffnut said.

"Sad seeing them so vulnerable." Ruffnut commented as she and her brother watched the pair climb onto their dragons.

"Just make sure he doesn't try to escape." Hiccup told the twins and he pointed to the Dragon Hunter in the cage.

"We got this, my pale, weak, ailing friend." Tuffnut said.

"What?" Hiccup said with confusion as he and Astrid took off into the sky.

 **xxx**

Hiccup gathered the other Dragon Riders, including Heather and Dagur, to the open dome. They all stood in a line while he stood in front of the group. "All right gang. We have an till dawn. They'll be in rage by then."

"Hiccup I had a through. Now follow me on this." Snotlout said as he stepped forward. "Okay, come along for the ride. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not completely attached to this place, right? Let it burn to the ground."

Everyone looked at him with either shock or like he was an idiot.

"I mean its been fun, great views. But is it worth dying over? That's what you have to ask yourself. All right lets take a vote, anyone?" Snotlout said as he raised his hand in the air.

"Snotlout if we don't them here where do you think they're going to go next?" Hiccup asked him.

"Ur..."

"Berk." Hiccup told him.

"Berk! Berk, Berk." Snotlout repeated.

"They're going to go to Berk. Our Berk. We have to make a stand here and do whatever it takes to stop them." Hiccup told the group.

"So, that's one nay. No surprise there." Snotlout commented. Hiccup glared to Snotlout before looking over to Dagur.

"Dagur, can you and Shattermaster cover the backside of the Edge? With the time you've spent sneaking around, you'll have an advantage." Hiccup told him.

"On my way." Dagur said. "And I take that as a compliment, by the way, the sneaking around part." Dagur told him before walking away to head to his post.

"Ur, of course you do." Hiccup said. He then turned to Snotlout. "Snotlout, you and Hookfang get the Gronckle Iron walls up onto the huts. Fishlegs, take the Eruptodon hatchling to the centre of the island and find a safe place to hide." Fishlegs nodded before walking off.

"Wait, he gets to hide?" Snotlout asked sounding annoyed. "We can hide just as well."

"Hey!" Everyone looked behind Hiccup to see the twins walking towards them. "'There's no crying in Maces and Talons!' What do you think?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup.

Snotlout growled while Hiccup closed his eyes. "Our catchphrase. Its already got the Viggo stamp of approval."

"That's awesome, Tuff," Hiccup said, not sound as excited as the twins did. "Ruff, Tuff, Heather, you take on the first wave of ships."

"Don't worry your pretty little head. We've on it." Ruffnut said.

"I'm not worried." Astrid told her.

"Talking to Hiccup." Ruffnut told her. "You'll have it before you can say ultimate destruction, my friend." Everyone then began to head off, except for Hiccup and Astrid who stayed standing next to each other.

Tuffnut stopped and turned around. "Ur... you guy's coming?" Hiccup looked over to Astrid, who's head was pointing in his direction. Both quickly began to think of something to say but were cut off.

"Urr, I think they need to discuss some final strategy alone." Heather told them before walking off.

"You get the feeling Heather knows, you know, about the ailment?" Tuffnut asked quietly to his sister as they walked away.

"I do." Ruffnut replied. "How can she be so calm when she knows her comrades in arms are close to death?"

Snotlout the jumped up to the twins and placed a hand on each of their shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you this? They're not dying. Its gambling! Gambling! I've seen it."

As the group got further and further away Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other as they moved their hands closer together, their final finger just touching. Soon the group was gone and their fingers entwined together. After a couple of seconds Astrid spoke.

"They're gone?"

"There're gone." Hiccup told her. Astrid sighed along with Hiccup.

"Come on, lets get those bandages back on you." Hiccup said to her as he began to lead her back towards her hut.

"Its fine Hiccup, I already put the potion on." Astrid told him.

"But, how long did you have the bandage on for before we arrived?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid stayed quiet. "Come on, it won't be to much."

The couple soon made it back to Astrid hut. Astrid was sitting on her bed while Hiccup knelt behind her, the vile in his hand read.

"You ready?" He asked her. Astrid closed her eyes and nodded before leaning back and opening them. Hiccup took a deep breath before placing his hand over Astrid's eye to keep it open and purring the liquid on her.

She quickly began to groan and yell very slightly. "Okay, okay, last one." Hiccup told herd as he quickly switched and purred the last lot of potion onto her eye. "Done." He announced as he took the bandage and placed it over her eyes and began to wrap it round. Astrid breathed heavily as this was being done.

Hiccup soon tied the bandage and sat down next to her. "All finished. That wasn't so bad, right?" Astrid didn't answer him and had her head lowered slightly. Hiccup sighed. "Right, wrong choice of words, but at least it will be worth it in the end. You'll get your sight back before you know it."

"Will I though?" Astrid asked quietly. "Its been nearly three months and there's been no improvement. I might as well stop trying to improve."

"Astrid, don't talk like that. Its gonna work. Gothi said this is the best healing potion she has and that has been made." Hiccup told her.

"Sometimes the best doesn't always work." Astrid said. Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid, I can't even imagine that pain that you must go through everyday, but you need to try and hope that this will work. And if it doesn't work then don't think for one minute I'm going to leave you. It's like I promised you, I am with you no matter what." Astrid breathed heavily slightly and leaned back onto her bed, now laying down. "Astrid?"

"Just need to lay down for a minute." Astrid told him.

"Are you tired?" He asked her.

"No, just don't want the potion to fall out of my eyes." She told him. Hiccup was about to ask her what she meant, but quickly understood. A small smile formed his face as he leaned down and placed his lips over hers. Astrid kissed him back and placed a hand on the back on his head.

 **xxx**

The riders, except for Fishlegs, all helped Snotlout place the Gronckle Iron on the huts when something caught their eyes.

"Incoming!" Snotlout yelled as he saw a blue rock flying towards them. It just missed the Twins hut and hit the wall next to it.

"Everyone to their huts!" Hiccup ordered. "We have to wait out the initial attack." Everyone quickly made their way to their huts, Heather helping Astrid inside her when she bumped into the wall next to the door.

xxx

"Hey. Chicken." Tuffnut greeted as he held his pet.

"So, what's wrong with you hut?" Ruffnut asked Snotlout, who had half his body hiding under the table. He quickly pocked his head out of the table.

"I was so busy doing everyone else's hut that I forgot about mine." He told her. Another rock it the island, causing Snotlout to scream and hide again.

xxx

Hiccup grunted as he fell down to the floor holding onto the table. Toothless was next to him, letting out a small cry of concern. "I know but, this isn't fun for me either." Hiccup told him.

xxx

Astrid and Heather both sat next to each other against a table, their knees drawn to their chest. "I hope the others are okay." Astrid said.

"Astrid, I'm sure that Hiccup is safe." Heather told her best friend. Astrid looked in Heather's direction and smiled. Another rock hit the island causing a couple of items in Astrid's hut to fall over.

xxx

Fishlegs, who was hiding in a cave with the dragon hatchling and Meatlug looked around the outside, seeing it was safe. "See little guy we're safe here. Nothing can touch us." Then a rock it the outside of the volcano near them. "Except for that."

 **xxx**

After the attack the riders met back in the Club House, which was a slight mess. "Okay I don't know about any of you but there is no way I am sitting through that again." Snotlout said as he entered the Club House. "We have dragons. We should be out there sinking those ships."

"The fire isn't coming from the ships, Snotlout, its coming from the Shell Fire." Hiccup pointed out.

"I hate to be the one to say 'I told you so' but..."

"How did you get out?" Hiccup asked in shock. Viggo walked over to Snotlout and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My friend, Snotlout, was good enough to allow me to use the facilities." Viggo told him. Snotlout gave them a nervous smile.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Hiccup asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"What? He scares me. Besides when you gotta go, you gotta go. And who knows that better than me?" Snotlout said.

"Hiccup, you must allow me to assist you, for the sake of us all." Viggo told Hiccup. "The Shell Fire's range is over a mile. Ryker is using ships, my ships to be exact, protect it."

"Then we need to get past those ships." Astrid said. Then the island shook. Hiccup looked over to Astrid.

"Then we better do it quickly. Ruff, Tuff, your up." Hiccup told the twins.

"We're on it." Ruffnut said as she and her brother walked out. Hiccup and Astrid began to follow them out of the Club House.

"Hey, what about me?" Snotlout asked.

"Why don't you look after your new best friend there?" Hiccup asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Snotlout asked.

"It's not supposed to be fun." Hiccup pointed out as he walked out of the Club House, only to appear seconds later. "And I don't care how scary his is, do not let him out of your sight again." Hiccup then left after closing the door, leaving a smiling Viggo and a uncomfortable Snotlout.

 **xxx**

Hiccup and the other Riders began to fly towards the ship. "We need to slow them down a little and move on. If they fire at us, we fire back." Quickly another rock flew over them towards the island. "Arrow's dead ahead!" Hiccup quickly said before dodging them. "Astrid, behind me and ready to shoot!" Hiccup began to dodge the boulders, Stormfly doing the same with Astrid allowing her to take control. As Hiccup quickly flew up Stormfly took the shoot at the ship, burning it.

As the battle carried on Astrid was even able to pick up a Dragon Hunter and drop in into the ocean. Hiccup flew next to her. "Good job!" He called over.

"Hiccup!" Heather called over to him. "You've gotta see this!" Hiccup quickly followed Heather over to the Shell Fire, Astrid right behind him. Once arriving he finally understood why the dragon what attacking.

"Of cource it wouldn't fire on its own at us!" He called out.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid called over to him.

"The Hunters are making the dragon attack, he's not doing it willingly." He told her.

"And we can't take them out without endangering the dragon." Heather pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that was their plan." Astrid said.

"Dragon Riders!" They quickly saw they were being targeted at by the Hunters again.

"Let's regroup!" He called out pointing to the sky. Heather and Astrid nodded before flying high enough so they were out of range from the Dragon Hunters. "There's no way of controlling it without hurting it."

"We might not have a choice Hiccup." Astrid told him.

"No, there's gotta to be another way." Hiccup told her. He then saw someone flying towards them. Hiccup turned around to see Snotlout flying towards them. "Wow, aren't you suppose to be watching Viggo? Is that the stables on fire?"

"You said don't let him out no matter what." Snotlout pointed out.

"Snotlout, use your brain." Hiccup told him.

"Good Thor, you're so mercurial." Snotlout said. "Viggo taught me that, I don't know what it means. Clearly its the gambling loses. This isn't really him."

"Go." Hiccup looked over to Astrid. "We'll be fine." Or another way she would put it, she'll be fine.

"Hope this isn't the biggest mistake of our lives, bud." Hiccup said to Toothless before flying off towards the Edge.

 **xxx**

Hiccup quickly made it back to the Edge, and ran through the burning stables. He quickly unlocked the door of the door which Viggo was kneeling behind. After opening the door Hiccup quickly rushed in and grabbed Viggo's arm, placing it over his shoulder.

"Hiccup, you came all the way back to rescue me. I'm honoured." Viggo told him.

"Yeah? Don't be." Hiccup told his enemy as he led them both out of the burning stables. "If I left you here to die it would make me no better than you." Once outside of the stables Hiccup released Viggo and ran over to Hiccup, jumping onto his back.

"Well, you'll be glad you returned. I can help, if you allow me." Viggo told him.

"How? How are you going to help?" Hiccup asked with a confused tone.

"I can advise you on defeating my brother and stopping the Shell Fire." Viggo told him.

"You got that all figured out, do ya?" Hiccup asked.

"Well as luck would have it, I do." Viggo said. Hiccup took a deep and slightly frustrated breath before putting his hand out, allowing Viggo to climb onto Toothless' back.

 **xxx**

The riders and Viggo all stood in the closed Dome, keeping safe from the rocks. "Okay, I'm confused. I thought you said keep him in his cell." Snotlout asked sounding confused. "You can't toy with my emotions like this, Hiccup. I'm too fragile right now."

"He's right, I mean, sort off." Astrid said. "I mean, are we really trusting Viggo to be on the loose, especially now?"

"Well, if Viggo can help figure out how to stop this attack-" Hiccup began to say but was cut off.

"What if he can't? What if he won't? What if this is part of the plan? We just walked into it." Astrid asked as she walked over to Hiccup.

"The we just walked into it. But I'm making the call. Viggo and I are going to take this thing down." Hiccup told her before walking over to Toothless and climbing onto his back. Hiccup looked slightly behind him, wanting to talk to Astrid a bit more, but chose not to and flew out. Astrid listened to Toothless's wings flap as they took off. Astrid kept her head in the direction, trying to think of something she could do to help.

 **xxx**

Hiccup and Viggo flew across the silent ocean floor. They were quite far from the Edge now and Hiccup was staring to wonder why they were flying out this far. "You know, there's word of a tournament." Viggo said. "To be hosted by the Tribe of the Whispering Trees."

"Yeah, is that right?" Hiccup asked sounding not very excited about it.

"Maces and Talons? The winner, apparently, receives a life-sized game set. Made of solid gold." Viggo told him.

"Oh lucky him." Hiccup said as he rolled his eyes.

"Poor, dear, Hiccup." Viggo said with a chuckle. "Relationships can be complicated. Am I right?" Hiccup suddenly became a little nervous, wondering if Viggo knew about him and Astrid. Hiccup turned his head to Viggo, giving him a quick glare.

"And while I can't put myself directly in your shoes, I can most surely empathise with your situation." Viggo told him.

"You can, huh?" Hiccup asked, not sounding convinced.

"Absolutely. To be in love with a girl who's your partner in battle." Hiccup was now shocked and more nervous. Viggo knows, but how much? "Not sure how I would balance such a precarious situation. It could certainly cloud the mind, impair judgement. Making even the simplest decisions vexing." That's it.

"You know what's 'vexing' Viggo?" Hiccup said as he turned to face Viggo. "Is why your rambling on, trying to get inside my head. I would think, by now, you'd given up. You see I'm focused, I'm clear, decisive. What I am not it your friend, ally, your Maces and Talons buddy, okay? So let's leave our personal lives out of this and just get down to business."

"Oh, I'm only trying to help." Viggo told him.

"Okay, if you want to help, why don't you tell me where we're going and what we're doing." Hiccup suggested. Viggo looked down at the ocean and spread a smile on his face.

"Stop dragon." Viggo ordered. Toothless growled at the Dragon Hunter as Hiccup pulled back on the saddle, allowing them to stop. Hiccup looked around in confusion.

"I - w-what's going on? There's nothing here but empty ocean." Hiccup pointed out as he looked down at the ocean.

"Yes... so it would appear." Viggo told him as he took out a dagger and lifted it into the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Viggo turned around to see Astrid flying above them with a not so happy look.

"Astrid." Viggo greeted. As Hiccup turned around he became suddenly shocked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the Thor?!" Hiccup yelled as he leaned away from Viggo.

"I'm afraid you have in misinterpreted the situation." Viggo told her.

"No I think I've interpreted it quite well. Drop it." Astrid ordered.

"Exactly what I planned all along." Viggo told her.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you did." Astrid said.

"Give us a moment Astrid and all will be revealed. I assure you." Viggo the dropped the dagger into the ocean and the group waited.

 **xxx**

"Fire!" A Dragon Hunter ordered. The boulder flew in the air towards the Dragon Riders, but they easily dodged it. Each of the riders flew to the ships and blasted at them, inside and out. Heather, who had just taken out another ship, saw another rock fly towards the Edge.

"Come on!" She yelled to the Riders and she lead them to the Shell Fire. The riders looked around but couldn't see the ship.

"I don't see anything." Snotlout told them. The Shell Fire then emerged from the ocean to fire another rock. "Scratch that."

"More Dragon Riders. Take them down!" Ryker ordered the other Dragon Hunters. Quickly more arrows were being fired at them. Each rider was able to dodge them, but quickly each of them ended up stranded in the water. In front of the Shell Fire. And he didn't look happy.

The Dragon Hunters used the large hammers to hit the Shell Fire, causing it to load another shot, straight at the riders.

"Oh boy. This is gonna hurt." Snotlout commented.

"And there's no cover out here." Heather pointed out. Just before the Shell Fire could make the final blow something hit the Shell Fire from underneath the water, causing the the fire to be put out and fall back into the water.

"What. Was. That?" Tuffnut asked sounding excited.

"That, my friend, was a Submaripper." Ruffnut told her brother.

"Where did that thing come from? And why is it helping us?" Snotlout asked. Before anyone could reply Hiccup and Astrid, along with Viggo, appeared above them.

"They're alive! Thank Thor." Heather said with relief.

"For the last time they're not dying! Its gambling. Gambling!" Snotlout yelled.

"So the dagger was to stir up the water and cause the Submaripper to surface?" Hiccup asked.

"Precisely." Viggo told him.

"But how could you know it would react like this?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, the Submaripper is the natural and hated enemy of the Shell Fire. A little fact I kept in my tunic for a day like this." Viggo told him. Hiccup then knew what he meant.

"The Dragon Eye."

"Precisely."

"All right. The Shell Fire is tied up with the Submaripper." Hiccup said as he looked over to Astrid. This may be our best chance to take the rest of the ships." They then headed towards the ocean and towards the ships. Stormfly lead Astrid towards one of the ships and pushed it sideways while Hiccup flew to another ship, only to have it blasted by the Shell Fire.

"Okay, that way way too close." Hiccup commented. "Viggo, I need to drop you on the beach, you're slowing us down."

"Pity. I was going to enjoy watching Ryker go down with the ship." Viggo said. Hiccup flew Toothless towards the beach and quickly set down, allowing Viggo to climb off. Just before Hiccup could take of Viggo spoke again. "We may be adversaries, Hiccup, but my respect for you is beyond what I could possibly put in words." Hiccup looked at the Hunter one last time before taking off into the sky, missing Viggo's laugh with an evil glare.

 **xxx**

"Hiccup?" Astrid called out. "Hiccup? Anyone?"

"Astrid!" Heather called out as she flew over to Astrid.

"Heather, where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked with a concerned voice.

"I saw him heading to the beach." Heather told her. Astrid nodded before nudging Stormfly to fly.

"Beach, Stormfly." Astrid told her dragon. Stormfly let out a small cry before flying towards the beach. They soon quickly arrived and landed. "Is he here girl?" Stormfly didn't answer. Astrid sighed and looked around.

"Hiccup? Hiccup? You here?" Astrid called around, listening as closely as possible. She then heard footsteps approaching her, but couldn't tell if it was Hiccup as they were on sand. "Hiccup?" She said as she looked in the direction of the noise. Before she could climb down Stormfly let out a cry and Astrid heard her spikes stand up. That wasn't good. Before Astrid could react she felt someone sit behind her and wrap their arm round her waist, after grabbing her arms behind her back.

"Who's there?" She asked in a angry voice. She heard a man laugh.

"Oh, wow, you really are blind. You were practically looking at me."

"Viggo." Astrid whispered. Viggo laughed and pulled out Astrid's axe with his other hand and placed is to Astrid's neck.

"Now, lets go and see our little friend." Viggo said before nudging Stormfly. It was that hard that Stormfly cried out in pain as she took the the sky. She didn't want to see her rider harmed.

"Why are you doing this Viggo?" Astrid asked.

"Because, my dear Astrid, you friend has something that belongs to me." Viggo told her.

"It doesn't belong to you." Astrid told him. "Hiccup won't give it up."

"Oh, but he will, because I have you." Viggo whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps and making her feel very uncomfortable. "His feeling for you are so strong he would give up anything for you. He was willing to give up a dragon to save your life once, he will do it again."

'Please don't Hiccup.' Astrid thought to herself. She soon began to hear a sort of rumble. 'We must be near the volcano.' She soon felt Stormfly land onto the ground. As she walked she could hear Hiccup's voice.

"We'll be okay, bud." Hiccup's voice said. "This nightmare looks like its finally over."

"Are you sure about that, Hiccup?" Viggo asked as he and Astrid came into Hiccup's view.

"Viggo," Hiccup whispered, "let me guess. You want the Dragon Eye in exchange for Astrid."

"Though you make it sound so much colder when you say it like that, but yes." Viggo told him. Hiccup didn't say anything but except carried on looking at Viggo. "While I do appreciate your assistance in putting my brother back in his rightful place, I must insist you return it back to where it belongs. With me." Viggo then moved the axe closer to Astrid's neck. Astrid felt the cold metal against against her skin, making her gasp.

Hiccup immediately reach into his satchel and pulled the Dragon Eye out. Astrid knew that if he was carrying it, which he was, he would of pulled it out by now. "Hiccup, don't even think about it." Astrid told him.

"Come, now. Are you really going to sacrifice your future," Viggo began to asked, causing Hiccup to widen his eyes, "all the wonderful years you have ahead of you, for that?"

Hiccup looked down at the Dragon Eye before looking back at Astrid, who was looking his way shaking her head. She knew him too well, and she knew what he would be thinking.

"Wow, Viggo." Hiccup said. "Well, I guess when you put it that way, no I'M NOT!" With all the anger inside him Hiccup threw the Dragon Eye towards Viggo, but instead it went over him towards the volcano.

"No!" Viggo yelled as he reached for it. Astrid lost her balance and fell to the ground. Hiccup was right by her side and helped her up. After looking up he saw Viggo looking over the edge of the volcano. The Dragon Eye fell into the lave. Viggo turned around and growled at Hiccup. Before he could say anything he heard cracking. Looking down he saw the edge he was standing on was giving away. He looked up at Hiccup before falling off the edge. "No! Hiccup!"

Hiccup quickly raced to the edge of the volcano, but not in enough time to see Viggo's body. "Viggo, it didn't have to end this way." Hiccup said quietly. Astrid slowly approached him, but didn't get too close as she didn't know where about's the edge would be.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Hiccup told her.

"It's finally over." Astrid said. When there was no reply she asked again. "It is over, right?"

"Yeah of course." Hiccup told her as he walked over to her. "Defiantly." Astrid sighed.

"I should have listened to you. You are our leader. Our relationship can't get in the way of that. It won't happen again." Astrid promised him.

"Just promise me you won't stop telling me what you're thinking. Astrid, I rely on you. It's what makes us, well us. Deal?" Hiccup said as he put his hand out. Astrid smiled and also placed her hand out, feeling the top of Hiccup's, and then moving her over hand under his.

"Deal." Before anything else could be said Astrid quickly pulled Hiccup towards her and placed her lips over his. Hiccup returned the kiss and placed a hand on her arm. The couple soon pulled away to hear a gasp. Hiccup turned around to see the gang facing them.

"They're here?" Astrid asked.

"They're here." Hiccup answered.

"This-" Snotlout begun.

"Changes-" Fishlegs continued.

-Everything!" Ruffnut finished.

"Wait so does this mean you're not dying?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with a smile before looking back over to the gang, smiling. Everyone screamed and yelled in excitement before running over the couple and having a big group hug.

"Bring it in for the real one Hiccup." Tuffnut muttered through the hug. The gang soon let the couple go.

"Okay, gang. Once more round the island. Lets make sure the Edge is secure." Hiccup told everyone. The Riders nodded and began to walk back to their dragons.

"Hiccup, i was thinking," Snotlout began to say, "I might have a way to help with this gambling problem. Now it's gonna take some time. There's like, I don't know 10 to 12 steps, I'll finish it but..."

"For the last time, what are you guys talking about?" Hiccup asked sounding confused as hell. Astrid just laughed.

 **xxx**

Hiccup took Astrid back to Berk to get check on by Gothi. Once arriving Hiccup was allowed to stay in the room while Gothi examined Astrid. They had arrive with Astrid wearing her bandages, though Gothi took them off her when arriving. Astrid was just happy that Gothi hadn't put anything in her eye's...yet.

"Astrid, I need to ask, how did you know what Viggo was going to do when we got the Submaripper?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid sighed.

"Well, I kinda followed you not long after left. I heard Viggo take out the Dagger and I guess put the two together." Astrid told him. Hiccup laughed.

"I was sitting right in front of him and still didn't hear the dagger come out. Your hearings better than mine will ever be." Astrid laughed.

Gothi pulled away from Astrid, who was sitting on a stool and turned to Hiccup. She then took her stick and began to write in the ground. Hiccup nodded at her instructions. "Okay, Astrid she want's you to close your eyes and open them when I say."

"Okay, easy enough." Astrid said. Gothi then took a touch and lit it. She moved over to Astrid and held the touch in front of her face, but at a save distance. Gothi turned to Hiccup and nodded.

"Okay, now." Astrid opened her eye, expecting to see darkness as usual, but this time it was different, she was seeing something.

"Wait, I think I see something. It looks red or orange. Its looked small but big at the same time." Astrid said. Hiccup's eyes widened. Gothi turned to Hiccup and covered one eye with her hand.

"Okay Astrid. Cover one of your eyes with your hand." Astrid did as instructed. Gothi then moved the torch side to side, Astrid's eye doing the same thing. "Now the other eye." Astrid did the same procedure and the same action. Gothi smiled before putting the torch out.

"Gothi, what does this mean?" Hiccup asked, with a slight excitement in her voice. Gothi took her staff and began to write again. Hiccup couldn't believe it. "Oh, Thor."

"Hiccup? What's happening to me?" Astrid asked, sounding nervous. Hiccup walked over to Astrid and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands over hers.

"Astrid, its working. The potions working." Hiccup told her. Astrid's eyes widened and moved one of her hands to her mouth. "Are you serious?"

Hiccup nodded. "Dead serious."

Astrid let out a small choke before throwing her arms round Hiccup's neck. Hiccup returned the embrace and hugged her close to his body.

She will see again. She will him again.


End file.
